Such apparatus includes a spectrometric cell for observing and measuring the quantity of helium molecules which successively pass through a vapour trap (which is generally of the liquid nitrogen type), a diffusion pump and a vane pump.
Its disadvantage is that it is complicated and therefore expensive, while its high level of performance is not always essential.